


Drunk confession

by akichan1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit too much alcohol, don't drink like dean winchester kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akichan1312/pseuds/akichan1312
Summary: I'm not good at summarizing stories. It' Destiel fluff. And Dean is drunk. All I can say about it





	

It's been a tough hunt. Turned out it hadn't been just a few vampires but a whole nest. Thanks to the help of Cas they only had a few injuries so Dean had gone to a bar nearby to help himself to a lot of drinks. Although there had been some very handsome ladies he never flirted with one of them. Even now, totally drunk, he couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been like this for a long time now but with every time he denied it more his thoughts seemed to grow stronger. But it couldn't be, could it? He was straight. He liked girls. Only girls. But he had to admit that he had been thinking about Cas quite often and not only in a platonic way. Dean stumbled home drunk. He lost count about how much he had drunk but it clearly had been enough. Sam already was asleep but Cas was sitting in the library and well... was there. "Dean, are you okay?" "Sure" "Are you drunk?" "Probably. Did you ever had this shitty situation that you desire this one person so much you'd do everything for them but then you know you can't have them so you just ignore that feeling and think it goes away and it works for a while but then it hits you harder then before and everytime you see that certain person you fall in love with them more and more and it's hell, literally hell and it's even harder to fight this shit cause you work with them nearly every damn day and denying gets harder day to day. You ever felt that?" Cas looked confused, that was more then Dean had talked with him in the last week actually. He tilted his head to the site. "Are you implying that you're in love with your brother? Because that would be very wrong Dean." "Hell no you dumpass, I love you!" As the realization hit Dean he looked shocked, what had he just said. "You know what Cas, just forget it, not important at all" Dean just wanted to leave this awkward situation.  
-next morning-  
When Dean woke up he hadn't memories of anything that had happened last night. All he had was a headache which felt like he had drunk a whole bar by himself. Sam greeted him with a judging look when Dean entered the library. "What?" "Well Dean, seems like you confused Cas a bit while you were drunk yesterday. But I'm sure you can explain him what you meant yesterday." "You know man, I don't have any idea of what I"ve said." "Cas told me something about that you loved him and such things", Sam said with a wink, "I knew it!" and with that he walked away leaving behind a shocked looking Dean. "Uhm Cas? Can you come here, I think we have to talk..." Dean heard a flutter of wings and turning around he saw Cas standing there. Remembering what Sam told him he blushed a bit. "So uhm because of yesterday....I uhm..." "You said you loved me." "Well yeah I know, Sammy told me. Look..." "Dean while I was human I learnt much about feelings and I think I know what love is and I think I love you too." The cheeks of Dean turned crimson red. "If I'm not mistaken this is usually the point when you're supposed to kiss, isn't it Dean?" "I think so" They both leaned in for a kiss and as their lips touched Dean felt how all of his worries regarding his love for Cas vanished. In need for air he had to break the kiss and suddenly became quite aware that his brother was standing a few meters next to them and cheered. "Oh fuck off Sammy" Dean said smiling. "Congratulations you two. I think you need some privacy, don't you? I'm gonna go grocery shopping." Sam was happy that his brother finally had admitted his feelings, it had been pretty annoying seeing him all the time staring at Cas. "Dean?" "Yeah?" "Can we kiss again, it just feels so great" "We can kiss as often as you want to."


End file.
